Brotherly Hate
by Reign the Hedgehog
Summary: 3 years after Eggman disappears,sonic has nothing to worry sbout Right? Wrong! A new enemy appears, mysterious magic bracelets appear and people called the Chaos Gods *guest characters* wreck havoc. its up to Sonic to wield a sword and set things right!


Inu-Yasha

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Sega owns almost all of the characters except Blade.**_

_**Someone else owns blade. Ashura is unknown to me.**_

_**Nazo is owned by Sega (part of season 4 of SonicX).**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_**Brotherly Hate:**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Introduction**_

It has been 3 years since Eggman attack. After the attack, Eggman was believed to be eliminated. Sonic (almost 19 years old), now that Eggman is gone, has no true villain to battle. Normally he just either runs around or waits for a normal villain like Scourge, the Babylon Rouges, or Nack the Weasel to come around. Every one has separated except Tails who is now a teenager and lives with his parents. Knuckles went back to guarding the Master Emerald, and Shadow went to fight the Metal army that look like _**Metal Overload **_before the__overload.

Sonic has already gone to bed and has fallen asleep. He notices that his dream has taken him to the forgotten city that was destroyed in the Black Arm invasion. "_**Westoplolis**_!" Sonic looks at the dilapidated city.

"_You are correct_." A voice from behind him says.

"Who are you?" Sonic gets into fight position.

"_That doesn't matter_." A person wearing a hood says. "_You are in grave danger_."

"From what?" Sonic sarcastically says.

"_Here in Westopolis is where you must defeat __**him.**_" The person raises his hand half way while pointing his finger at Sonic.

"Who?!"

"_Or____he__ will eliminate all_!" The person gets louder.

"Who?!"

"_Find the __**elemental bracelets**_!" a big holographic picture comes out of nowhere.

"Who?! What?!" Sonic is completely confused. "Who the hell are you talking about?!"

"_THE __TRUE __**ULTIMATE LIFEFORM**_!" The Person starts to disappear.

"Shadow wouldn't hurt anyone he knows now that his memory is back."

"Who said anything about Shadow?" The person smirks.

Sonic wakes up from his slumber. "What a messed up dream, but who cares! It's my birthday today…"

"SURPRISE!"

Sonic looks around inside his house to see many people. "Tails, Why is everyone I'm friends with here?"

"Sonic stop calling me Tails. Remember I like to be called Miles now."

"Fine _Miles, _butYou are still Tails to me," Sonic chuckles a little bit.

"Hi Soooonic!" a girlish voice says.

"AMY!" Sonic starts to back up.

"Well Sonic I couldn't miss my husband-to-be's birthday," Amy clenches Sonic's arm. "I even got you the greatest present!"

Amy hands Sonic a rapped up box. He opens it up to see 10 cards inside it and a big pink shirt that says, "I love u". "Oh Amy…. You shouldn't have." Sonic rolls his eyes and turns around.

The front door opens and Rouge the Bat walks in. "Sorry I'm late. You know I don't live very close to new knothole."

"Hey Rouge glad you can make it," Miles goes over to greet her.

"Your glad, but I'm not," Knuckles whispers to himself.

"What was that you arrogant echidna?" Rouge stands right behind. "You do know that we still have a score to settle.

"Ok Miles, get everyone out until I get dressed, please." Sonic tries to get up.

Sonic gets dressed and heads down. For the rest of the time enjoys his little surprise party for hours, but notices Shadow's not there. "Huh. I wonder where that faker is. My party has been going on for quite a while. I mean it's already 6 pm."

Sonic walks outside and sits on a log. "sigh I'm finally 19!"

Sonic sits down and notices something round next to his feet. "What is this? Is this the ark of the Cosmo… Cosmic…"

"Cosmos? No, it isn't." The familiar voice that came from his dream says. "Elemental bracelet is what I call it. Put it on, I promise it won't kill you."

"Who the hell are you and how do I know it won't hurt my body in any way?" Sonic jumps up and goes into his fighting position.

"So you want a demonstration?" The person in the black monk robe looking thing (has a hood) pulls up right arm sleeve and there was an exact version of the elemental bracelet except the one this mystery person has had green hieroglyphics instead of blue. "Feel the power of plants!" A bright green light glows around the mystery person's right hand.

Plants burst out of the ground and try to attack Sonic. Sonic tries to jump but the plants see to grab his leg and tie them together. "What the hell!"

Knuckles walks out side only to see Sonic on the ground wrapped up in vine-like plants. "Hey! What did you do with Sonic?"

"Shut up." The person puts down his hood. The mystery person skin seemed to be a weird black fire. "They call me Nazo."

A dark hole appears on the ground next to Knuckles. "What….is this?" A shadowy beast (about the size of knuckles) with no neck, two horns, and two wings appears out of the hole. Knuckles throws a punch at the beast. It was a direct hit, but the only problem was that his hand went through the beast's body.

"Well I think I should go." The black-fire skinned hedgehog leaps into a black hole that he made and completely disappears into the darkness.

The vines let go of Sonic. "It seems that no physical attack that you did can hurt this thing."

Knuckles fall to the ground in pain. "Don't touch it. It released something into me when I hit it."

Tails and the others head outside to see what the entire ruckus was about.

"Stay back!" Sonic screams. "This thing must be toxic when you hit it.

The dark beast looks at Sonic and charges at him. Sonic's _**Power Ring**_ that he carries around with starts to glow. The beast sees the light and stops.

Tails sees its weakness. "Sonic it's afraid of the Power Ring."

"Ha ha! Beast prepare to die!!" Sonic walks over to it and smack it in the head. Nothing happens to the shadowy beast. "Weren't you supposed to….die?"

Knuckles uses his strength to get up while Sonic avoids the beast. Knuckles wobbles to the bracelet. "Sonic! I think you could destroy it with this!" He holds up the bracelet. "That Nazo guy was able to use one of these thing's power maybe you are able to."

"I'll try to!" Sonic runs over to Knuckles and grabs the bracelet. He puts tries to put it on, but it looks to small to fit him. "Oh Damn! I think it is too small! Well I guess I gotta try!"

Sonic try to put it on. Oddly, a blue aura goes through his right hand when the bracelet was getting pushed on. "What the hell." Sonic stares at the bracelet that is now is now on his hand, but his stare was stopped when the beast's horn plunges through Sonic's gut.

Sonic's right hand glows blue as he rides on the horn of the beast. A bright light blasts the Black Beast. Everyone in the area is blown back by a strong gust of wind. Sonic lands on the ground and notices the beast has disappeared. "What happened? Why am I not bleeding?"

Sonic tries to stand up. His vision completely disappears and he collapses.


End file.
